


День святого Валентина

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на заявку RPS-Kink T10-15: "Итак, встречайте. Тотал-АУ, раскладка не важна, в идеале они меняются.<br/>Джеймс, удачливый бизнесмен, наконец-то признавшийся жене в своей нестандартной ориентации. За плечами у него неудачный брак и громкий развод, а впереди холодный дом на побережье и Майкл Фассбендер - «подарок» от слегка безумного компаньона Кевина Бейкона. А проще говоря, хастлер, на которого возложена тяжкая задача посвятить несведущего Джеймса во все тонкости однополого секса.<br/>Майкл – вполне успешный шеф-повар почти собственного ресторана, у которого не было ни секса, ни отпуска уже «столько не живут». Узкий круг состоятельных мужчин вроде Кевина здорово помог ему оплатить учебу и ничего больше.<br/>- Ты в курсе, что Дженнифер принимает от официантов ставки на то, от чего ты загнешься раньше: от недотраха или недосыпа? – однажды интересуется его финансовый партнер Зоуи. И в этот неудачный момент раздается звонок из прошлого, предлагающий неделю секса в шикарном загородном доме на уединенном пляже с красавчиком, мелькающих в новостях последний месяц…"</p><p>Но автор любит, очень любит крэк, угар и Майкла</p>
            </blockquote>





	День святого Валентина

\- В общем вот, - Джеймс МакЭвой, успешный бизнесмен, обладатель внушительного состояния, бывший самый желанный холостяк Лондона, и прочая смущенно опустил глаза и этим окончил почти десятиминутную речь.   
\- Джеймс, - сказала миссис МакЭвой, бывшая мисс Дафф, его жена и подающая надежды актриса. - Ты молодец.  
\- Что?  
Джеймс как-то не этого ожидал. В его понимании, когда муж говорит жене о своей не совсем стандартной ориентации, жена не должна его хвалить. Ну, если вы не находитесь в бразильском сериале, конечно. Нормальная жена должна обижаться, бить посуду, морду мужа и, возможно, с изменившимся лицом бежать топиться. Он поднял глаза. Энн-Мари все еще стояла у стола и топиться явно не собиралась.  
\- Ну, молодец, - пояснила она, вытряхивая сигарету из посеребренного портсигара, лежащего на столе. - Я думала, ты это сделаешь раньше, но сейчас тоже ничего. Думаю, пресс-конференцию можно назначить на вторник.  
\- Пресс-конференцию?  
Жена посмотрела на Джеймса с жалостью. Потом подошла, положила руку ему на плечо и нежно погладила дорогой пиджак.   
\- По поводу развода, милый. Ты ведь понимаешь, это гораздо проще, чем отвечать на вопросы журналистов.   
\- Эни… - потрясенно выдал Джеймс, два дня готовившийся к продолжительному скандалу.  
\- МакЭвой, ты думал, я не в курсе что ли? - прищурилась супруга. - Я все ждала, когда ты скажешь. Думала, Бейкон тебя раньше дожмет.  
Ну конечно, - подумал Джеймс. Бейкон.

У всех есть свои слабости. У Супермена - криптонит, у Бэтмена - тяжелое детство, у Шерлока Холмса - кокаин. Такая маленькая дрянь, который ты просто не можешь противостоять. Так вот, у Джеймса МакЭвоя дрянь звалась Кевином Бейконом.   
Нет, Кевин был отличный парень. Правда. Умный, веселый, хваткий, прекрасно разбирающийся в своем деле, чудесный руководитель и бизнесмен от бога. Но все вышеперечисленное не мешало ему быть полностью больным на голову. МакЭвой точно знал, что в старости Бейкон окончательно мутирует в Билла Найи, наденет белую шляпу и поселится где-нибудь в Амазонии, разводя крокодилов. Крокодилам Джеймс заранее сочувствовал.  
Он часто задавался вопросом, кто и как проклял его вечным “да” по отношению к Бейкону - очень хотелось найти и открутить голову.Но отказать Кевину было невозможно. Хуже того, Кевин иногда просто не спрашивал, согласен ты или нет. МакЭвой старался при нем даже планы на отпуск не обсуждать - а то сегодня ты заикнешься о том, что грезишь карибскими пляжами, а проснешься уже в самолете. Легко и непринужденно.   
Когда-то они заключили первый контракт, и с тех пор плодотворно сотрудничали, не смотря на то, что каждый год под Рождество Джеймс торжественно обещал себе безболезненно разорвать деловые связи и тогда уже спокойно разбить-таки Бейкону лицо за все хорошее. Но все как-то не складывалось. И, конечно, мимо вопроса с ориентацией МакЭвоя дорогой друг пройти не мог. 

После пресс-конференции хотелось пойти домой, напиться и завалиться спать. Но у выхода МакЭвоя нежно перехватили, увели из-под носа у припозднившихся журналистов и затолкнули в машину.  
\- Поздравляю со свободой! - провозгласил Бейкон, подавая ему бокал с шампанским. Машина мягко тронулась и покатила по улицам.  
\- Кевин, - сказал МакЭвой прочувственно. - Ты пидорас.   
\- Ну-ну, - невозмутимо приподнял бровь Бейкон. - А сам-то?  
\- Я - гомосексуалист, - сказал Джеймс. - А ты - ты именно пидорас. И не отрицай.   
Кевин пожал плечами и отпил из своего бокала. Джеймс последовал его примеру. шампанское было прохладным и сладким - как он любил.  
\- Не корчи трагическую рожу, - Бейкон развалился на сидении как заправский падишах. - Еще скажи, что ты хочешь и дальше врать Эни, укатывать на вечеринки и трахать мальчиков по углам.  
\- Я не трахал никого по углам! - возмутился МакЭвой, всегда тщательно заботившийся о том, чтобы его случайным связам было больше двадцати одного года. - Может мне еще посреди Трафальгарской площади надо было признаться?  
Бейкон, казалось, серьезно обдумывал эту мысль в течение нескольких секунд, а потом отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, это перебор. Но пресс-конференцию по этому поводу я бы тоже собрал. Бери пример со Стивена Фрая.   
\- Я не Стивен Фрай!  
\- Да ты и не Хью Лори, прямо скажем. Хорошо, что ты все-таки не пошел в актеры. В общем, мне некогда болтать. Сейчас посадим тебя на самолет…   
Джеймс похолодел.  
\- Какой еще самолет? - осторожно спросил он.   
Бейкон людоедски улыбнулся.  
\- Ну не мог же я оставить тебя без подарка на день освобождения?  
“О нет, - пронеслось в голове у Джеймса. - Только не это”.

\- Ты ебанулся?! - орал МакЭвой, размахивая пустым бокалом и рискуя высадить им окно машины.   
\- И совсем даже нет, - оскорбленно ворчал забившийся в угол Бейкон. - Я тебе отпуск устроил.  
\- На Лох-Ломонд?! В гребаном феврале?!  
\- Ну извини, день святого Валентина четырнадцатого февраля, все претензии не ко мне.  
\- Кевин, это мать твою Шотландия, а не Калифорния! Там холодно, как в жопе у снежной королевы!  
\- Ну я же тебе не хижину снял, в самом деле. Отличный дом, с отоплением. На острове. Пляж шикарный.   
\- Пляж… - потерянно повторил Джеймс. И тут ему пришло в голову страшное. - Кевин, - сказал он осторожно. Кевин, радость моя. Пожалуйста, скажи, что я там буду один…  
Бейкон молчал. Бейкон улыбался.   
…

У Джеймса МакЭвоя был огромный, просто-таки охренительный счет к матушке-природе. Во-первых, внешность. Рост - ладно еще, можно пережить, Том Круз как-то вон обходится. Но с остальным могло бы быть и лучше. До двадцати Джеймс выглядел сущим зайкой, а после начал стремительно напоминать безработного хамоватого забулдыгу. И костюмы на нем смотрелись соответствующе. Кучу денег убил в свое время на дизайнеров и имидж-мейкеров, чтобы доносить до бизнес-партнеров одну простую мысль - мозги в этой голове имеются.   
Во-вторых - темперамент. Плюс траты на мозгоправов и успокоительные.   
И, в-третьих, конечно, ориентация. МакЭвой не имел ничего против гомосексуализма как явления. Пожалуйста. Сколько угодно. Но сам он в этой жизни предпочел бы быть хотя бы бисексуалом. Но сколько не карабкайся по шкале Кинси, против природы не попрешь. Женщины Джеймса интересовали мало. А как строить отношения с мужиком, даже в журналах не пишут. Не то чтобы он собирался ориентироваться по журналам, но факт есть факт - в этом мире было неудобно быть геем. Интересно, сопряжено с трудностями и закалкой характера - но неудобно. А еще - все, все пытаются тебе помочь!   
На Бейкона он обижался примерно половину дороги. Из аэропорта позвонил жене и долго жаловался, пересказывая разговор в лицах. Только получив утешение и пожелание хорошо провести время, вспомнил - ах да, они же теперь в разводе. В самолете с отвращением думал о том, кто ждет его в доме. Какой-нибудь сладкий мальчик до двадцати пяти, с уложенными волосами, наманикюренными пальчиками и чуть ли не разложенный по постели.   
В общем, когда Джеймс, пройдя по усыпанной гравием дорожке, толкнул дверь аккуратного домика на берегу, настроение у него было гаже некуда. Он стащил с себя куртку, пригладил волосы, с отвращением стряхивая с них начаший таять снег и принялся неприязненно оглядывать гостиную в поисках своего “подарка”. Гостиная была удручающе пуста.   
\- Есть тут кто? - спросил Джеймс, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.   
\- Ну допустим, - отозвались сбоку.   
Джеймс едва не подпрыгнул и обернулся. В дверях кухни красовался высоченный мужик - коротко стриженный, рыжий и светлоглазый, в черном свитере и джинсах. Хищное лицо и тяжелая челюсть навевали ассоциации о Третьем Рейхе. В руках он держал бокал с виски, и, судя по синякам под глазами, не спал по меньшей мере сутки.   
К такому Джеймся не готовила ни жизнь, ни Бейкон.  
\- Здрассьте, - сказал он.  
\- Добрый день, - улыбнулся незнакомец. Вышло страшновато. МакЭвой невольно опустил глазам и уткнулся взглядом в трогательно-босые ноги.   
\- Вы… дом готовили к приезду? - поинтересовался Джеймс.   
\- В смысле? - удивился рыжий.  
\- Дом, - повторил Джеймс. - К приезду. К моему. Ну тут еще кое-кто приехать должен. Я раньше что ли?  
\- Да нет, - покачал головой незнакомец. - В самый раз. Я сам в общем, недавно приехал. Ноги промочил, пришлось… - он пошевелил босой ступней.   
До МакЭвоя начало стремительно доходить.  
\- Я убью Бейкона, - простонал он, прикладываясь лбом к стене. - Подсунуть мне в качестве подарка невыспанного немца…  
\- Ирландца!  
\- Еще хуже!   
\- И я спал! - возмутился “подарок”.  
\- С кем? - подозрительно спросил МакЭвой.  
\- В самолете, - выразительно сказал рыжий и со стуком поставил стакан на стол. - Я, между прочим, из Дублина летел.  
\- Обалдеть подвиг. Ирландец по вызову. Ошизеть.   
\- Ну извините! Тебя в кружевном корсете встречать надо было? Может, еще и сразу в койке?  
\- Не дай бог! Тебя в корсете я б не пережил!  
\- Подумайте, какие мы нежные. Сам, можно подумать, Мэрилин Монро!  
\- И не стремлюсь!  
\- А следовало бы!  
МакЭвой остановился перевести дух, посмотрел на покрасневшего пятнами ирландца, фыркнул, а потом беззастенчиво заржал, хватаясь за косяк двери, что б не упасть.   
\- Не могу, - всхлипнул он, кое-как оторжавшись. - Красавцы. Сердцееды хреновы. Тебя хоть звать как, прекрасный принц?  
\- Майкл, - недовольно фыркнул принц, уже улыбаясь краем рта. - А ты, наверное, Джеймс. Правду в газетах писали про нервный срыв.  
\- Нет у меня никакого нервного срыва! - окрысился МакЭвой. - Это у тебя там что? Виски? Плесни.   
Майкл махнул ему рукой и проследовал на кухню. Джеймс поплелся следом. Кухня была вполне себе функуциональная - приличных размеров варочная панель, духовой шкаф, холодильник размером с Бентли и маленький столик - в самый раз для двоих. Майкл прихватил со стола бутылку “Гленнфидика”, вынул из шкафа второй стакан и плеснул на два пальца.   
\- Мдаааа, - протянул МакЭвой, плюхаясь на стул и отпивая из стакана. - Всегда знал, что у Кевина ебанутое чувство юмора. Но что б так…  
\- Слушай, кончай привередничать. Подумаешь какой эстет, - буркнул Майкл, приканчивая свой виски и наливая еще. - Это, между прочим, обидно.  
\- Да ладно, - махнул рукой Джеймс. - Серьезно, ну какой из тебя хастлер, посмотри на себя?  
\- А что? - Майкл приподнял бровь. - Прямо так нехорош?  
МакЭвой скользнул взглядом по острым скулам, бледной шее, впадинке под ключицей в вырезе свитера. Под свитером прятались плечи нешуточного размаха. Пальцы, обнимающие стакан, были, пожалуй, достойны внимания скульптора.   
\- Нуууу, - протянул он.   
\- Гну. Пошли что ли в гостиную. Там не так тесно.   
И они пошли, потом искали дрова, нашли их и растопили камин. Бутылка виски пустела, огонь разгорался, Джеймс отстраненно отметил, что рассказывает Майклу о тонкостях бизнеса, о жизненном пути, даже о Энн-Мари - какая она понимающая, добрая, милая, фантастическая по сути женщина и как не заслужила такого мудака - вот ни капли.  
\- Чего ж ты женился тогда? - у Майкла в глазах отражался огонь и от этого они становились совсем лисьими. Джеймс когда-то читал о людях-лисах. Китцунэ, что ли. Майкл сейчас был вылитый китцунэ, так и подмывало проверить наличие девяти хвостов.   
Джеймс пожал плечами, вытряхивая себе в стакан последнюю каплю виски.  
\- Черт его знает. Надо было. Типа для имиджа хорошо. И вообще.   
Майкл пьяно чихнул, пошел на кухню, покопался там в холодильнике и приволок шампанское.  
\- Там целый ужин, - доложил он. - Правда, разогреть надо, а разогретая еда - считай и не еда.  
\- Ты гурман что ли? - Джеймс смотрел на бутылку и думал, как плохо ему будет с шампанского после виски.   
\- Не, - помотал головой Майкл. - Я повар.  
\- Вот! - Джеймс поднял палец. - Я знал, что ты не хастлер!  
\- Да что ты привязался! Ты вообще как себе представляешь этих твоих хастлеров?  
\- Нуууу, - протянул Джеймс. - Нуууу… Такие… мальчики. Типа… красивые, - он очертил рукой в воздухе что-то в высшей степени неопределенное.  
Майкл иронически приподнял бровь. Джеймсу почему-то стало стыдно.  
\- Порнухи меньше смотри, - посоветовал Майкл. - В смысле, смотри, но без применения к жизни.   
\- А если ты повар, какого ж ты тут делаешь тогда? - с интересом спросил Джеймс.  
\- Кевин по старой памяти попросил, цитирую “показать одному придурку небо в алмазах”, - Майкл хруско, напоказ, потянулся, разминая руки и плечи.   
\- По какой такой старой памяти?  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
\- Ну не хватало у меня в свое время денег. Были спонсоры. Вот только не надо, - он пихнул собравшегося покривиться Джеймса в бок. - Не надо этого ханжества. Я взрослый мальчик, чем хотел - тем и занимался. Кевин, кстати, отличный мужик. Не то что ты.  
МакЭвою вдруг стало обидно. От шампанского, налитого в стаканы из-под виски вело по-страшному, контуры предметов расплывались, один Майкл почему-то отображался очень четко, до боли в глазах.  
\- Достали вы меня, - тоскливо пробормотал Джеймс. - Все. До печенок. Бейкон тоже - хорошо что не актер, хорошо что не актер. Друг называется.  
\- А ты хотел быть актером? - заинтересовался Майкл.  
МакЭвой кивнул, едва не упав на пол.  
\- Хотел. Любимая шутка Кевина - мол, какой из тебя актер, с такой рожей?  
\- Наплюй, - посоветовал Майкл, подвигаясь ближе. - Врет он все. Ты красивый.  
\- Правда? - спросил Джеймс.  
\- Ага. Очень, - серьезно ответил Майкл и притянул его к себе.  
...  
Просыпаться было тяжело. И больно. Особенно спине - еще бы, спать на ковре. А чуть позже проснулась память. Захотелось сдохнуть от осознания собственной ущербности - тупо напиться на день святого Валентина с красивым мужиком и позорно уснуть с ним в обнимку, пьяным в сопли. Очень достойно. Очень романтично. Садись, МакЭвой, пять.   
Кажется, они даже поцеловаться не успели.   
Джеймс с тоской обозрел пустую гостиную и потащился в ванную. Принял душ, напялил на себя халат, почистил зубы и на всякий случай побрился, ухитрившись порезаться аж в двух местах.   
В гостиной было пусто.   
Майкл наверняка уехал. Еще бы, с чего ему тут оставаться? Перекладывать Джеймса в кровать и укрывать одеялком? Остро захотелось утопиться в Лох-Ломонд. Ну или хотя бы попробовать.   
Выйдя за дверь, Джеймс сразу передумал. Ледяной холод мигом обнял ноги и пробрался под халат. На улице был по меньшей мере ноль, а то и минус. Озеро мерно покачивало волнами, раздавался тихий плеск. Стоп. Откуда плеск? Джеймс поднял глаза, вглядываясь в воду и застыл.   
Майкл плыл, мощно загребая руками, с явным удовольствием отфыркиваясь и мотая головой. Со стороны казалось, что в озере барахтается чрезвычайно довольный собою тюлень. Джеймс видел таких в детстве, в поездке на шетландские острова - тюлени были страшно довольны собою, миром и возможностью поплескаться и помахать туристам ластой. Майкл ластами не махал, просто плыл к берегу - довольно быстро. Потом встал на ноги и пошел. Вышел из воды. Пошагал к дому.   
Джеймс смотрел. На широкие плечи, красиво вылепленные мышцы груди, узкие бедра, ноги, по которым стекала вода. С опозданием приходила мысль на счет того что Бейкон, в сущности, не так уж плох. Вообще не плох. И идеи у него бывают здравые.  
\- Сдурел? - хрипло выдал МакЭвой, когда Майкл подошел к нему почти вплотную. - Воспаление легких подхватишь.  
\- Если ты пустишь меня в дом - не подхвачу.  
От Майкла пахло чистой водой. Облегчение накатывало волнами, хотелось зажмуриться. Но Джеймс выдержал и посторонился. Пошлепал босыми ногами в дом.  
Майкл стоял на ковре, даже не думая бежать в ванную вытираться. Плавки облепливали все, что положено было облеплять.   
\- Остался, да? - ехидно сказал Джеймс, собирая последние остатки здравого смысла. - Деньги отрабатывать.  
\- Придурок, - ласково сказал Майкл, подходя ближе. - Мне Кевин ничего не платил. У меня отпуска не было - ты представить не можешь сколько. Зоуи уже пари заключала, от чего я сдохну - от переутомления или от недотраха.  
\- Кто такая Зоуи? - очень заинтересованно спросил Джеймс, стараясь не пялиться на узкие губы.  
\- А тебе не пофиг? - веско спросил Майкл.  
И правда. Было пофиг. Джеймс протянул руку и погладил круглое плечо.  
\- Красивый, - сказал искренне, как-то по-детски.  
\- Небо, - сказал Майкл. - В алмазах. Показать?  
Сил оставалось только на кивок.  
И хрен бы с ним, с днем святого Валентина. Дата - не главное.  
У Майкла были очень холодные губы. И руки. И пальцы. Особенно, конечно, пальцы. Но согревалось все довольно быстро. В общем, можно было пережить.  
…  
Кевин позвонил в три часа ночи - как водится, просто решил выяснить, как дела. Счастливые часов не наблюдают. Джеймс выбрался из-под тяжелой руки, схватил мерзко пищащую трубку и нажал на клавишу приема.  
\- Да?  
\- МакЭвой! - жизнерадостно заорал Бейкон. - Ты там как?  
\- Кевин, - прошипел Джеймс. - Пошел ты нахер. Прямо сейчас.  
\- О! - изумились на том конце. - Да у вас любовь! Я приеду. Скажи, когда мне приехать?  
\- Нет, - отрубил МакЭвой - впервые за всю сознательную жизнь и знакомство с Бейконом. - Не приедешь.   
Майкл под ухом согласно замычал и прижал его ближе, к восхитительно теплому телу.   
\- Слова не мальчика но мужа, - удивился Кевин. - И прям так вот?  
\- Прям так, - сказал МакЭвой и мужественно повесил трубку. Потом ткнулся во вкусно пахнущую шею и отрубился, крайне довольный собою и миром.   
Что-то подсказывало ему, что все будет хорошо. Ну, по крайней мере на февраль. Типа магия праздника.


End file.
